Tien to the Past
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: In a story where Tien survives the first attack of the androids he volunteers to test out bulma's time machine which sends him to a place he wasn't expecting.
1. Introduction

Tenshinhan was never the greatest warrior or defender of the earth. He was far from the strongest person around. He was a martial artist who had put everything he had into mastering his art. The art of the warrior. He spent much of his time fighting against foes he couldn't beat as well. The battle against the Saiyans, the battle against King Piccolo, the battle against the androids now too. Tenshinhan knew that he was not going to survive this fight. He knew that this was most likely going to be the end. At least that was what he thought when he heard from an old friend, Bulma.

The androids had arrived a year before, and honestly they were wrecking shop. They had killed Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chaotzu. They had killed all of them as they challenged them. He had survived due to Chaotzu sacrificing himself to safe him. He knew he couldn't win, and he knew they had lost interest in him cause of that fact. He would never be strong enough to win. He worked on the kaio-ken as a last resort and despite the pain, over the last four years he had gotten it down pretty well. That wouldn't make him strong enough to win, as he just wasn't near to being on par with the robot killers.

Tenshinhan slipped into capsule corps quietly using the backdoor. It was good that the area had not been targeted yet by the androids. Those two tended to kill at random and so far had not picked this part of town to attack. The place was still in good shape and working off its own energy as the people inside worked on projects. He knew Bulma was always working on something. Tenshinhan knew that Bulma had a mind that was superior to any other on the planet. He walked in to see her working on a large vehicle. He looked at it and blinked as he looked over at Bulma.

"Well hello, Bulma what is with the machine, you going to try to slip into space to find new namek or something, if you need me to do that. I can go with Gohan no problem if we have such a thing," Tenshinhan reasoned as he looked at her. He figured that she wanted him to do something with the machine given that she had made it and called him here. Since it was him it meant she needed a fighter to use it. There were not many other people she could call that qualified for that anymore.

"No, Ten, this is a time machine, or it is a prototype machine. I have been working on it for the last three years or so. I wanted to figure a way to change things to fix them, so I have been working on this. I don't think it will work, but I think it might be our best chance," she said as she looked at him. "I don't know it if will work at all, but I kind of need someone to head back in time to see if it works. right before Goku got sick or something. If it works, things might change here, and then we can go back to living our lives as normal with our friends still alive. Well, if it was the same time line. I don't think it will work. It will most likely just create a new time line, but will that new timeline replace this one. There is so many things I don't know about this all," she informed him as she looked tired. She had to of been working on the machine for a long time.

Tien nodded his head as he figured he didn't have much or rather anything to lose. He got into the machine as he listened to Bulma explain the details which went over his head. He figured that it was important, but to over his head. He nodded his head as he listened to the basics as the date was changed. He took a bag as he pulled the lever. The machine started up, the lightning around it going all around as the pod grew hotter than ever before. He looked as everything disappeared in front of him as he saw something hit the machine and shake it throwing it off as he was off in a very unplanned direction.

Bulma looked at the machine and saw that things were not different. It told her that time travel would not affect her time line or what she did failed. She was going this failure to help her in the future. She could figure out or make guesses on what went wrong. She would then make her next machine someday more successful as she could account for her errors.. Of course she didn't know and would never know that her first machine wasn't a failure, it just didn't go back to where she had planned.

A/N-Just a simple prologue for an idea I had floating in my mind. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival and Departure

As he arrived in the past, he was above a desert, as he looked at the controls of the machine. He grabbed a notebook as he could see the machine was falling breaking up. He hit the top and escaped though it,. A few moment later, he saw the time machine blow up. Tenshinhan was stuck where ever he happened to be at in time. He was sure that this could be written down as a failure, but where was he stuck. He could breathe and was on what he was sure was earth at least.  
Tenshinhan felt the powers as he landed on the ground. As he searched for power levels, he couldn't find any at first. He wondered if he had just ended up moving over across the world to a vast desert and was still at the same time. Yet, he couldn't feel Gohan at that moment. That meant that he was in a different world. Tien did his best to find anything that he knew of, when he noticed something an energy that was very familiar to him. An energy that he knew very well, but hadn't felt in a very long time. Tenshinhan launched himself in the direction of that power level.

Getting to the power wasn't hard as he found himself on the front yard of Capsule Corps in West City. He looked up at a person he had not seen in years. Goku standing as he looked to be ready to be headed off. "Hey, Goku, um," Tien paused thinking where Goku was going in a spaceship. It hit him all at once, he knew when he was. He was dead at this moment in time. He was in other world training with the others at King Kai's planet.

He saw the looks of surprise as he was supposed to be dead. "Um, Tien how are you here, I thought you died," Goku asked even he was surprised as he couldn't figure out how he could be there.

Tien would have to blame that he didn't look much older he didn't have gray hair cause well he didn't have hair. If he had gray hair to begin with. "Goku, I am dead, or the me from your time is dead. I am from the future, um, well, I came here in a time machine you see, things seem to of gone wrong as I t suppose to end up here," he mused as he saw the others. "You build the machine," he said pointing at Bulma. "It broke and well is gone, so can't prove it, but here," he said handing a notebook he had on him. He had managed to at least save that.

Bulma took the notebook and read it. She knew that she was the only one who could write what was in it. It was a way of showing that Tien was a time traveler and someone who had come from the future to help. She looked at him and paused, "So the machine failed, that is to bad. I would have loved to break it down and seen how it worked," she commented as she was impressed with herself.

Tien lookeed at Goku, he knew what he where he was going and what was facing him at the end of that trip. A lot of tragedy was on the way. He was stuck, he could stay on earth, fly away and figure out some way to find a route back or he could help. Given that he had no way back, helping out as he intended didn't seem so bad. He could help Goku get stronger and maybe make this Freeza fight go smoother than he remembered it did.

He shouldn't tell Goku about the androids yet. He had other things to focus on. He knew that Freeza was out there and if he didn't focus on Freeza he wouldn't ever win against him. He knew the notes about the future, and the androids were in the notebook. Nothing that would tell them about trunks or Vegeta but just general information explaining that androids would attack and that they would die to them. He hoped that Bulma would then start to look into the matter as he would trust she could figure something out.

"Well, it seems that I am going to be heading with you out to space this time," he mused as he got onto the ship that Dr. Briefs had made. He knew this because of what King Kai said to him in the past. He also this spacecraft had a gravity machine. It would give him a chance to train with Goku and work with him. It would be the first time that he was the stronger of the two of them and would be teaching Goku tricks. There was something odd about that as he hadn't been in the same league with Gokus since he was a kid.

Tien could live off the extra food. He figured that the two of them would end up on planet. Freeza and then start the battles against Freeza's forces. He hadn't seen any of those battles directly, but he was sure they could handle whatever they threw at them. He would spend the next 6 days just training working to help Goku get used to different weights faster. He could improve his own form and work with Goku to improve his Kaio-ken as well.

Tien knew he was going to be changing history and the course of history, but there was not much else that could be done. He couldn't sit back and do nothing. He was going to have to set up and help Goku and the others. He would help Namek, maybe this time the planet wouldn't be blown up. He would deal with the androids when he got back. He had to take things one at a time.

A/N- I figured this was a interesting time to toss Tien to, him working with Goku as Goku heads to Planet Namek. Have a good day.


	3. Chapter 2: Changing Point

Training with Goku brought back a lot of old memories from back in the day. For Future Tien, this was the first time he had been around Goku in forever. He forgot how determined and focused that Goku could be as the two worked on the trip to namek. Tien pushed his kaio-ken higher as he knew that he would need to be stronger to deal with Freeza. A monster that he had seen once in his life, after his first defeat on Namek when he had arrived on earth, as mecha freeza. Then Goku had been a super saiyan and had dispatched him with ease.

Goku was a good student in a way. He worked wtih Goku to up his Kaio-Ken all the way up to 25, the multipler was going to be good for him as he would be able to fight without any worries. That wasn't the thing that bothered Tien on his trip. He trained in a supressed state as he worked on his form and his focus. He knew what was coming, he was going to take on Frieza and he was going to have to deal with the monster. The question, of course, was, could he win, could he defeat Frieza. He honestly wasn't sure one way or another. He hoped he could, but he didn't know for sure.

There were so many variables that he didn't know about, and he knew Fieza was insanely strong, perhaps the strongest fighter he would meet other than the androids. He was a galactic emperor and he ws a man who could destroy worlds with a blink of the eyes. He was power, and he was as deadly as they got. Goku would perhaps win if he became a super saiyan like in his time, but that was a risky thing. Piccolo was in other world as he had been training for some time. Tien knew he could revive them with the dragon balls.

Tien saw the world now as he looked out onto the green planet. It was a lovely world and one that he would do his best to protect. He felt the power levels, and he felt Frieza and knew his target was him. "Well now Goku, here we go our separate ways, go protect your family, go save Gohan and Krillin," he said getting out of the space ship in the upper atmosphere, his ki aura protecting his body as he flew down wards. He let the ship head in to land. He knew that Goku would fight Reccome and other Ginyu force members. Gohan had told him of that story.

As he flew down, he would avoid that fight as he would deal with the main threat himself. There was no reason to hide or stay back. He wondered if he was making a grave mistakes. If this worked then, Goku would most likely never become a super saiyan ,or at least on Namek he would never become a super saiyan. He knew that Goku was strong, but he needed to get stronger. He had thought about sitting back and doing nothing as he had been training with Goku, but ultimately he decided that he couldn't do so. He had to protect this planet and the namekians. He couldn't sit back and do nothing. He would have to live with the effects of his actions and work to make up for them if they were bad.

Tien landed and looked at Nail who stood by Guru's chambers. "Hello," he said looking at the man as he looked at the Namekian. He knew that in his time he joined with Piccolo who was dead at that moment in time. "I am not here to cause problems, I..."

"Oh another rat wanting the dragon balls," Tien heard as he turned to see first form Frieza behind him.

Tien had taken to long to find this place as he hoped to get her some time before Frieza. As it stood in the moment he got there to late to get them out of the way. "I came here to handle this one," Tien said turning, "I do not need help, with him."

"What you handle me, you earthling, your have no chance against me," Frieza laughed as he looked at him laughing.

Tien knew that he could one shot Frieza at that moment, that he was in his weakest form. That he was not that strong here and that he was holding back a great deal. A foolish mistake, and Tien knew that if he gave him a chance for a fair fight to power up, that it would spell trouble for him. Death to evil immediately. It was something he had learned from his time hiding. Had he and the others dealt with Gero years before, the androids would have never been created in the first place. He was not going to let Frieza live to see that only in his final form would he of perhaps won this fight.

"Dodon Ray," Tien commented turning and firing the finger blast right though Frieza's head as he left the tyrant for dead. A single shot killing the emperor of space. He had powered up to his max before firing for a moment. A moment later he saw the surprise on the stopic namekian's face. He was surprised to feel and see such power.

"Well, that was why I was here, Nail," Tien said looking at the Namekian Warrior. "My friends will finish off the trest of the enemy, we will wish back your lost friends too," he said calmly as he looked at him. He knew they didn't have that much time, though. Guru was not long for this world. He knew that the old elder would pass soon. He had to hold on enough to get Piccolo back and well wished back to get kami back Kami then could wish back the Namekians killed as well as they could wish back their dead friends, perhaps even himself.

Tien knew Goku would be prepared this time for Ginyu. Tien had warned Goku a number of times. He warned him about the body change and made sure Goku was ready for it. He knew that Goku you grow a great deal cause of this fight as would Vegeta. Vegeta, he doubted that he would change sides with no reason to work against Frieza. Yet, he was not sure what his role would be. How could he help things as time went on a new path. He just knew that things were going to be different. The news of Frieza's untimely death would spread and it was a matter of time before Cooler or Cold heard about this. For now though he could be happy to put down Frieza and saved this planet.

A/N- I know anticlimactic, but Frieza was caught in first form which is only 530,000. Tien is far more powerful than that first form and well didn't allow him to go to his more advance forms where he would cause problems. I hope you liked this. I figure that him killing Frieza and no super saiyans will change things a good bit, and not all for the better.


End file.
